This invention relates generally to ease and reliability of door unlocking mechanisms and more particularly to reliability of access to door unlocking, as from both outside and inside locations, and with use of door handles that rotate in opposite directions to actuate latches.
There is continued need for the above referred to mechanisms, integrated in easily hand operated apparatus, installed in a door, and to allow door handle rotation in either clockwise or counterclockwise direction as determined upon lock installation in a door. There is also need for the simple, reliable, compact combination of elements, functioning as described and producing the improved results as will appear.